wronglyclassicytplinesfandomcom-20200223-history
Link's on Strike
Link's on Strike is a YTP video Plot Transcript :Gwonam: SwishFilmsinc. :King Harkinian: Zelda, Duke Onkled is under attack by the evil forces of Ganon. I'm going to send Link to Gamelon to aid him. :Link: No way! :King Harkinian: Mah boi, you're going to Gamelon. :Link: No! I won't go there! :King Harkinian: What the hell? You do what I say! :Link: Fuck you, The King, I'm on strike! :King Harkinian: Strike? Oah! You sack of shit you can't be on strike! :Link: I sure can shithead! :Mayor Cravendish: This is legal, you know. :Link: See? :King Harkinian: Take him away! :Lord Kiro: Yes, my liege! :Gwonam: Squadala! We're off to prison. :Mayor Cravendish: Oh, Your Highness is a dick! :Zelda: Link, why are you on strike? :Link: That old Ganon is boring and the King is gay! :King Harkinian: You want a piece of me, boy? :Link: You want to fight fat boy? I'll piss on your head! :Zelda: Father! Link! Stop fighting and talk! :King Harkinian: We can talk about mercy. :Link: Yeah! Sure thing. [Title card "Later Still" is shown.] :King Harkinian: After you aid Duke Onkled, then I'll take you to dinner. :Link: No! :King Harkinian: Then I'll get you porn. :Link: No! :King Harkinian: Talk about you aid Duke Onkled, then I'll take you to dinner, then I'll rub pizza on your dick. :Link: No! :Zelda: Link, go to Gamelon for f*ck sake! :Link: No you whore! :Impa: Oooh my! The triforce says sh*t. :Duke Onkled: Link, please! Aid me! :Link: No! You can go die. :Gwonam: Your majesty, Ganon and his minions have seized the island of Koridai. :King Harkinian: Fuck! :Gwonam: It is written, only Link can defeat Ganon. :Link: Go suck my penis you old queer! :Gwonam: You Link, are a lazy turd! :King Harkinian: Hmmm... Zelda, talk about you having sex with Link. :Zelda: What? :King Harkinian: Screw Link. :Zelda: You've got to be kidding. :King Harkinian: Zelda, Screw Link. :Zelda: No! :King Harkinian: Screw Link. :Zelda: But father! :King Harkinian: Enough. Screw Link. :Zelda: Ugh... You better f*ck fast. :Link: Oh yeah it's easy! You got this cock see? :Zelda: Now make me crouch down. :Link: Hey great boobies! :Zelda: Thanks! Hehe Link, your cock is friendly. :Link: Yeah! It likes you. Ohohohoh that hurt. Ohohohoh! I'm about to shoot my stuff! :Zelda: Good! :Link: Going, going, gone! :Zelda: Uh, uh uh. :King Harkinian: Link, aid Duke Onkled. :Link: No! :King Harkinian: Ohh! No mercy! I'm going to take away your balls! :Link: Oh sh*t! :Zelda: Stop! :Link & King Harkinian: What? :Zelda: Link, you are a tool. :Link: Yeah! :Zelda: Some tools need rubies before they'll work. :Link: Rubies, great! Well I guess I better get going to Koridai! :King Harkinian: Gamelon. :Link: Fuck! :King Harkinian & Zelda: [laughing] :King Harkinian: Sex for me! :Mayor Cravendish: I managed to conceal this magic lantern to please me. Trivia * * * Category:Sentence Mixing YTPs Category:SwishFilmsinc Category:Link YTP videos Category:YTPs Zelda CD-i Category:CD-i YTPs Category:YTPs